Benutzer:Stachli
Tag. Ich bin der Ansprechpartner, wenns um Probleme mit Vorlagen, Farben usw. geht. Freut mich, dass es jemanden auf meine UP verschlagen hat... Ich Yoah, Tag, ich bin Stachli (Mein Name leitet sich von meiner lieblingssporekreatur ab), ein sehr junger (was, ich bin 12 xD) Sporefan. Zu Spore kam ich 2009, als ich einen Freund (bei Wikia mit dem Namen Sankton angemeldet) besuchte. Dort spielten wir Spore, was mich gleich faszinierte. Allerdings schreckte mich der Preis, welchen er mir verriet ab, Spore zu kaufen. Als ich jedoch bei Ebay Spore Galactic Edition für nur 20 Euro entdeckte, musste ich es haben. Ich geduldete mich bis zum meinem Geburtstag) und bekam es auch (Was, ich geb kaum Geld aus xD). Nach einer Installation ins ungewisse (mein Laptop hat nur 1,89 GHz) konnte ich endlich zocken xD. Als ich mich 2010 bei Wikia über das ToWFF (was, ich mag Bionicle :D) registrierte, benutzte ich den Namen Stachli (wie ma ja sehen müsste). Am 25. April holte ich mir Süß&Schrecklich. Yoah,... Meine Zeit in diesem Wiki... Yoah, nachdem ich anfänglich erste Artikel erstellte, fragte mich Toa der Legenden (den ich bereits aus dem ToWFF kannte), ob ich Admin werden wolle, und ich willigte ein. Da ich gern mit Vorlagen hantiere, erstellte ich sogleich erste - und mit der Zeit entwickelte ich mich zum Vorlagentechniker xD. Yoah, ich bin sowas wie der Ansprechpartner bei Problemen mit Vorlagen, Farben usw.. Weiter gehts net. Ich kann net in die Zukunft sehen. Nekromantie ist net mein Fachgebiet xD. Schule... Ich bin recht gut in der Schule. Muss kaum lernen. Kein Kommentar xD. Sonstiges... Yoah, sonst bin ich Bionicle-Fan, Fanatiker für Botanik, Paläontologie, Neurobiologie und sogar Parapsychologie, net normal. Ein Wort zu meinen Kreaturen... Meine Creas sind meine Große Liebe, jede ist ein echt handgemachtes Unikat, ich könnte noch ewig weiter labern... Nee, das mag jetzt angeberisch Klingen, aber ich stecke in jede meiner Kreaturen viel Liebe zum Detail und überarbeite alle so lang, bis ich komplett zufrieden bin. 08/15 Kreaturen sind bei mir zum Untergang verdammt... Ja, ich bin ein Perfektionist. ToDos Vorlagen für: *Fahrzeuge *Raumschiffe *Epics Meine Story Zitate Ich: Hände hoch! Dies ist ein religiöser Konvertierungsversuch! ''-Beim Zocken ''Du Schnecke puttmacht, Schnecke puttmacht! -''Ich, nachdem ich in der Zivilisationsphase eine Trickbombe auf eine Epische Schneckles geworfen hab. ''Du... Du... Du...- Ich, nachdem ein Epic mich gekillt hat Jaja. Du mich auch. ''-Ich, auf die Ansage der Grox ''Tor!!! -''Ich, nachdem ich einen Planetenklatscher auf einen Groxplaneten geschossen hab =P ''Uuuhps! Ich hab... ääähh... Krämpfe. -''Ich, nachdem meine Antimateriebombe eine Groxstadt zerstört hat. :P ''Laber net. -'' Ich, bei Steve in der Mitte der Galaxie. ''It's my life... ''- beim Zocken. Ja, ich bin ein Spinner =P ''Yoah,... - ''Ich. Wenn es ein Lieblingswort gibt, dann ist das meins. ''I'm on the Highway to hell.. - ''Ich, wenn ich beim Zocken andere auslösche. Was, ich mag AC/DC xD. 'Andere:' ''Stimmt. Ich bin nicht perfekt. Ich bin DIE PERFEKTION VON PERFEKT. ''-Bioniclemaster724 'Außerdem:' 'Hier''' werdet ihr bald ne Menge Zitate finden. Hier bin ich aktiv: Toa-of-Wiki-Fanfiction Das wars... Kategorie:Benutzer Kategorie:Stachli